A video decoder is a device for decoding an input bit stream. That is, when a bit stream is input, the video decoder decodes frames included in the bit stream and outputs decoded frames.
The video decoder may include a plurality of cores. In the case of decoding the bit stream, decoding of the bit stream may be performed by segmenting the bit stream and distributing segmentations to the cores. Also, functions to be used for decoding the bit stream may be distributed to the plurality of cores. Therefore, decoding performance of the video decoder may change depending on how to distribute the functions.